Kevan Crakehall
Kevan 'Crakehall '''is the Lord of Crakehall. He is the son of Lord Terrence Crakehall and Cerissa Sarsfield, and a cousin to 'Ellyn Lannister, 'the Lady of The Rock. Appearance Tall, broad shouldered. Kevan has a warrior's build, and boasts a solid muscle mass. Bio Kevan Crakehall was born to Lord Terrence Crakehall and Cerissa Sarsfield in 338 AC as the year began to change, not long after the marriage between Crakehall and Lannister. His birth came but five years after the death of his Lord grandfather, Lord Lyle Strongboar, and the addition of a male heir to the Crakehall family tree was welcomed by all. Lord Terrence doted on Kevan during those early years, as did his uncle, Ser Roland. It was under their watchful gaze did Kevan learn to fight, tutored by men with experience and skill, men paid for by Crakehall gold. It was during those early years that Kevan's love of riding came to the fore. It became a given that he would ride off every other day simply to vex his father, traversing through the streams of the nearby forest and challenging both himself and the mount he rode to push further on, to unveil the mysteries of the great unknown(as he called it), testing himself, improving himself. It became such a nuisance for Lord Terrence that he began to send riders after Kevan, but it proved a fruitless effort at first. Still a boy, Kevan evaded and tricked knights and hunters hardened by battle and seasoned by the passage of time, sending the Sers into playful traps and dead-ends, much Kevan's juvenile amusement. They did catch Kevan in the end, but not until he mistimed a jump and was sent head first into a heather, all they had to do was follow the curses. The War of the Shadowbroke out later that same year, and with the onset of war, came the maturing of the young boy. "You must rule now boy, and that means you must become a man" Said Lord Terrence to Kevan."Rule until my return, rule as I would." The Lord of Crakehall had rode off then, dressed in boiled leather, good-quality mail and hard, study plate while flanked by two thousand men. Rode off to fight against a dragon. And Kevan ruled. Ser Roland died in the Battle of the Byrn, not a glorious death by dragon flame, rather he was killed when an arrow killed his horse, and Roland's head was split by a rock when he fell onto the trampled and beaten earth. Lord Terrence was devastated by his brother's death, the two had been very close since childhood, and the entire Crakehall host had low moral as they marched home, the men's spirits dampened by the anguish that Terrence bore. But a pleasant surprise awaited them. Kevan had ruled well. Aided by his mother, he had proven he could be mature when he wanted to be, if a bit impatient. Lady Cerissa and Kevan continued to rule for the next few months, while Terrence grieved over his brother, a man half broken But he healed. And once Kevan was sure his father was alright, that he could shoulder the burdens that came with being a lord once more, he left. At fourteen, Kevan became a wanderer. He rode from keep to keep, entering tournaments across the seven kingdoms, looking for glory and riches, a young lordling with a big head. It would be six years of continuous defeats, and numerous second places, before Kevan actually won one, six long years until he earned his knighthood. It was 358, and winter had come. Lord Swyft had decided that a tourney was needed, "to thaw our frozen bones". Few showed for the tourney, but Lord Terrence did, as did Kevan. Their reunion was heated, with both men nearly coming to blows. Only the intervention of Lord Swyft prevented any lasting harm coming to either, his smiles and quick tongue calming both down. This didn't stop the joust from being the most tense affair that Kevan had experienced. Both father and son made it to the final round, both rode like men possessed by demons that day, hell bent on beating the other. Kevan broke six lances against his father that day, and the sixth sent Lord Terrence from the saddle, leaving Kevan as the sole victor. The young man dismounted, and ran to his father's side as he saw Terrence's body shake and bounce, only to find that the older man was laughing "Fuck! You're a stubborn bastard!" claimed Terrence, a smile behind his ragged beard.. The two hugged then and made up, for the most part. It was there, in Cornfield's snowy yard, Kevan was knighted. While the rest went to celebrate in the great hall, Kevan made for the sept, and he stood vigil while the others feasted and fucked. His father came to him in the morning, and told him that he was betrothed. Jeyne Swyft and Kevan were to be wed. He was shocked, but he did his duty. They were wed within the fortnight, and Kevan returned home both a knight and a husband. The next few years passed quickly for Kevan. Together he and Jeyne had two sons, Jon and Daven, and a daughter, Ella. Jeyne died not long after Ella's birth, but her death affected Kevan little. Their marriage had been loveless, one of duty rather than passion. He didn't even know of her death 'till 368, as the War of the Seven Banners Had begun months her demise, and ravens can't track armies while they march. He fought under the banner of Prince Aegor Targaryen, and was one of the main commanders of the horse, limited as they were in number, during the Battle of Corpse Lake. He also helped smash the Myrish Vanguard when Aegor engaged them in battle, though it was indisputably the Prince that won both these battles, Kevan was merely one of his captains. They began the siege of Myr, which lasted far too long, costing the lives of many due to attrition. Before either side starved, the war was concluded, and Kevan returned home with little to show for his loyalty to the crown. Kevan remarried the following year, to Lady Alice Farman. They met at a feast in Lannisport, and immediately felt a connection, one they readily explored. They shared the same bed that night, and were wed soon after, for Kevan would not leave a woman of her station spoiled. But tragedy struck once more, as Lord Terrence passed on. He died in his sleep, surrounded by family. The old man had been fighting an illness for some time, but his frail, battered body couldn't fight this battle, and he eventually yielded to death, leaving Kevan as lord of Crakehall. Two children have come of this marriage. Roslin and Jason, both young and innocent, and beloved in their half-sibling's eyes. A third child is expected, and is already Lady Jeyne is six months pregnant. Timeline: 338 AC - Kevan is Born. 340 AC - Sister Cara born. 342 AC - Sister Joy Born. 345 AC - Brother Kyle Born. 348 AC - Brother Lyle Born. 349 AC - The War of the Shadow. Ser Roland Crakehall dies in battle. 352 AC - Kevan leaves home. 352-358 AC - Kevan traverses the Seven Kingdoms, entering every tourney and joust he finds. 358 AC - Wins the Cornfield tourney, is knighted. Marries Jeyne Swyft. 360 AC - Son Jon Born. 363 AC - Son Daven Born. 364 AC - Leaves to fight in The War of the Seven Banners 365 AC - Daughter Ella Born. Lady Jeyne dies. 368 AC - Returns home. 369 AC - Marries Alice Farman. 372 AC - Father Terrence dies. 373 AC - Daughter Roslin Born. 375 AC - Son Jason Born. 380 AC - Alice Farman becomes pregnant once more. Family Family Echo link Supporting Characters Ser Garth (Greybeard)-58-Master at arms. * Gifts: Strong * Negative Trait: Old age Maester Tim-52-Maester * Gifts: Autodidactic Ser Walder-44-Friend * Gifts: Martially Adept Septon Rich-32-Septon * Gifts: Zealot Alice Farman-33-Wife * Gifts: Fertility. Recent Events Kevan receives a letter about a tourney, meets with his cousin. Kevan meets with Lady Ellyn and Lord Payne. Kevan sups with Lady Ellyn. Kevan meets with Prince Aegor. Kevan greets the prince of Dorne. Kevan meets with Ysilla Dayne after being eliminated from the melee. Kevan drinks with Lucion. Kevan meets the Lady Roslin Brax. Kevan meets the Umbers. Kevan breaks Lord Baratheon's jaw and near mortally wounds his cousin Lord Jason Lannister in the joust. Kevan learned the fortifier skill! Son Terrence born Quotes "''A man need not be brave with an army at his back" Category:Westerlander Category:House Crakehall